prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS36
is the episode 36 Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary The episode starts with Mai becoming responsible for design of the festival's monument. Mai is nervous. Next day, Saki and others come to Mai, congratulating her. Saki said, that 3rd graders always do the design, and Mai is the first 2nd grader to do that. Mai didn't knew can she do that, but Saki and everyone encouraged her. In class, the reps exemted Mai from helping the class with the horror house, so she could focus on designing the monument. Everyone agreed for that. Later, everyone were preparing for the festival. Saki was making a huge pumpkin, and asked Hitomi and Yuuko's help. Meanwhile, Kenta was looking for Miyasako, when Andou came. He asked her, where is Miyasako, and she showed the grave to him. Suddenly, the grave moved and Miyasako came from it. Andou said, that he is human body model. Kenta asked, why he has blood on his face, and Miyasako said it's not blood but paint, and Kenta thought a new joke. He asked Miyasako to finish faster, so they can prepare for their first performance faster, but Miyasako said he has to help with the horror house. Then Saki went to Mai, and saw, that she didn't painted anything. Mai said, that this never happens, when she paints freely. Whenever she tries, a wave of responsibility flows at her. She can't help but think, that her design will represent all the festival. The Art Club can't star until she finished her design too. Then Saki said, that in previous game, she also couldn't help but think, that they're in finals now, so she kept missing hit after hit. Mai apologised for bringing bad memories, and Saki said it's fine. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Kintoleski got scolded for not defeating Pretty Cure, and Akudaikan said for him to change his strategies. Next morning, Kenta and Miyasako were preparing for their show, when Mai came to school deep inside her thoughts. Kenta and Miyasako shouted for her, but she didn't answered. When Saki came to school, Kenta stopped her, saying, that Mai is acting strange. At break, Mai was still thinking of the design, when Saki came to her with her pumpkin mask, trying to cheer her. She said, that she should enjoy herself, because Saki liked the most Mai's paintings, in whose she imagines Mai enjoying herself. Mai was happy ans started crying. She said she wants to finish this soon and help everyone with the horror house. Kintolesky was watching them from the roof, trying to think of a strategy. That evening, Mai was thinking of Saki's words, and actually thought of something. She started painting and was very focused. Next day, Mai has finished the design. Everyone said it's amazing, and the Art Club started working on it. Later, when Saki just finished working on her pumpkin mask, Kintolesky stole it. He put that mask on, surprising Mai, thus fulfilling his strategy quest. He was spinning the mask on his hand and accidentally threw it at the statue's body, breaking both the mask and the statue. Saki and Mai got angry snd transformed to Bright and Windy. Then Kintolesky summoned uzaina from the toolbox. Uzaina was strong and it cut a tree, making it fall on the Cures, but they used their shield to protect themselves. Uzaina stepped on it, but the girls used more power, making uzaina fall. Then Moon and Fuup gave them Spiral Ring Set. Windy used wind, but Kintolesky blocked it with a tree. Then Bright used moon, and Kintolesky barely dodged it. Then Bright and Windy said, that they need to prepare for the festival, and Kintolesky said, that it's whimpy, because it's not athletic festival. The Cures got mad, and used Spiral Star Splash, defeating uzaina. Later, Mai finished the monument and Saki finished her suit.She asked, where did Mai get that pose from, and Mai said, that she feels the most herself when she is holding hands with Saki. Saki said, that she's too. Then the girls did that pose and started laughing. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Stubs Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Stubs